


new year's kiss

by revengeavenue



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year's Kiss, doing the marrissey fandom a solid, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: There remained only eighteen seconds before the date changed over to January first, and Johnny found himself desperate to kiss someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> helping fill the marrissey tag, you're welcome !!

There remained only eighteen seconds before the date changed over to January first, and Johnny found himself desperate to kiss someone. He never had a New Year's kiss before, so he naturally yearned for a person in his arms to share that moment with him. The room was filled with people - most of them quite drunk, and waiting for the television announcer to begin counting down. It made Johnny feel anxious, because he stood in the center of Morrissey's living room all alone.

Perhaps he could kiss Morrissey, or maybe that would be a bit too outlandish. He would usually take a moment to consider it, but time was ticking, and he was frozen in place. His mind was made up: he was going to find Morrissey and ask to kiss him.

When the announcer started counting down from ten, Johnny spotted Morrissey from across the room. He pushed past a bunch of people he vaguely knew until he was by his side.

_Nine_...

"Will you kiss me?" Johnny forced the words past his lips, despite how strange they felt.

_Eight_...

Morrissey's face contorted. "What?"

_Seven_...

"I said, will you kiss me?" Johnny asked, louder this time. The room was particularly noisy, after all.

_Six_...

"Um, yes," Morrissey replied, blushing wildly.

_Five_...

They stepped closer to one another, and Morrissey cupped Johnny's face with his large hands. The action caused Johnny's heart to sink all the way through the floor.

_Four_...

Johnny didn't know what to do with his hands, so he hooked them around Morrissey's waist.

_Three_...

They locked eyes, and Morrissey could hardly believe what was about to happen.

_Two_...

Face to face.

_One_...

And with that, they pressed their lips together. Johnny couldn't feel anything, other than Morrissey's hands on his face and his lips on his own. It all happened so fast; there was no time for processing the situation. Morrissey started kissing him back, eagerly at that.

When they pulled apart, Johnny could hardly breathe. All the other people in the room were far too wrapped up in themselves to notice the two of them, so they felt like they were in their own little world. Morrissey's hands stayed on his face, as Johnny stared up at him.

"That was... amazing," Morrissey whispered, breath shallow. He let go of his face and rested his forehead on Johnny's, and brought him closer by his waist.

Johnny smiled, wide and so goddamn _happy_. They stood there holding each other, in the new year, and they were both starting off January with huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
